The Twilight Games: Renesmee's Edition
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: What if Renesmee was the new Katniss Everdeen? What if all the roles were reversed and they're is a new Victor in town? Renesmee Everwood is a 16 year old girl whose Sector has been sentenced to the Hunger Games to fight in the depths for her Sector but mostly for her younger sister. The hunger Games aren't over yet. Renesmee meets Katniss fiction. Interpretation of THG.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wasn't Catching fire just like the best movie ever! And isn't Josh Hutcherson completely gorgeous! Oh and don't get me started on Finnick Odair ... (Back to reality). I'm kind of taking a break from the vampire world now and onto a little less 'fairytalelictic' but I will occasionally have writers block and move onto my other stories.**

**This is my take of The Hunger games. It's my first time ever to write something even close to Hunger Games so please bear with me. I'm not planning on ruining the great work of Suzanne Collins by all means; I'm just expressing my inner imagination. Things are going to be very similar to her books for the first 5 chapters or so, so if you're like full on against reading this then please don't read this story. This is a crossover between the Twilight saga and the Hunger games trilogy where Renesmee is the new Katniss and she lives in Sector 12 with her mother Mrs. Everwood and her younger sister Violet after her father died during a mine explosion **

**She is a great hunter and bower and adapts to life. Every Sunday she goes to the forest and hunts with her best friend Nahuel Holworthy **

**You'll find that I changed some stuff like how District 12 is now changed into Sector and the characters are a little different but everything else is non-sue able. **

**And you'll also recognize some lines from the Hunger Games books too and I'll try my best to make it in the present tense…**

The Twilight Games: Renesmee's Edition

_**From Treaty to Treason:**_

In penance for the uprising, each sector shall offer up a male and a female between ages of 12 and 18 at a public 'Reaping'

These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol.

And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the Death, until a lone conqueror victor remains

Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the 'The Hunger Games'

**Chapter one**

**Reaping day**

I was awoken by the sudden scream and cry of my younger sister Violet. I take she was woken up from a terrible nightmare only known on the most terrible day. I didn't blame her one bit. Today was the day of the reaping here in the Northern part of Canada in Sector 12 in Panem. This happens every year where each sector has to offer up two tributes to fight in the depths and rein conqueror in the Hunger Games…oh so it says in the video footages

I prop myself with one elbow. I can see enough with the little light there is in my sister's bedroom. I've always had good vision since I was a child and it's been useful since I always go out. I see my little sister, Lettie, curled up on her side using her legs and arms to cocoon herself as she clutches her little stuffed bunny in her arms tightly. Lettie's face is a bright and fresh as the river that flows through the stream, as lovely as the violets that blossomed of which she was named after.

Sitting at her legs, in a protective stance, is the world's most revolting dog. Flat wet nose, half of one ear missing the other almost deflated, eyes the color of black punch. Lettie named him Bubbles (like that's a suitable name for this beast), insisting that his green rough fur matched the ever so green forest. Yeah right. It hates me for no apparent reason, like I care you know. I think he may have still remembers me almost dropping him off a cliff when Lettie brought him home. Scrawny pup, belly swollen with drumsticks, crawling with bugs, ugh makes me sick. The last thing I needed was another mouth to feed. But knowing how much my sister loved that ragged thing I had to let him stay only for her benefit. It kind of turned out okay. He is useful for catching rodents that roamed.

Sometimes when I clean a kill, I also sometimes leave him the leftovers. That has made him stop growling at me.

Leftovers, No growling, the two important commandments, and the closet we will ever come to adoration and love.

I move my way into Lettie's room and wrap my arms immediately around her to ease her hyperventilating.

"Shh, it's okay Lettie, it was just a dream…it was just a dream" I shush her as I stroke her long light brown hair and her breathing slowed on my chest.

"It was so real" She cries out and I just continue to shush her.

"I know little goose, I know" I assure her. "Everything will be okay, why don't you go back to bed?" I insist and she nods at me as she fell back on her soft pillow still clutching her stuffed bunny

"May you sing to me?" She asks sweetly as her beautiful chocolate brown eyes bore into mine. I smile back

"_**These dreams under pillow, in the twilight of these white lights, these dreams under my pillow, in bright lights of these white nights…**_" I sing almost gracefully to her. She grins back in satisfaction as her eyes begin to swiftly close. "I love you little goose" I say to her.

"I love you too" She answers back as she drifts off to unconsciousness…

I swing my legs off the bed and slide into my hunting boots. Supple leather that has molded to my feet, I also full on trousers, a shirt, tuck my long dark ringlet braid up in a ponytail and grab my forage bag. On the counter under the wooden bowl to protect it from hungry cats alike, sits a perfect little lamb cheese wrapped in basil leaves, Lettie's gift to me on reaping day. I put the cheese carefully in my pocket as I slip outside

Our part of Sector 12, nicknamed the Mote, is usually crawling with gold and coal miners and adventure seekers heading out to the morning shift at this hour. Men and women hunched shoulders, swollen knuckles, many who have long since stopped trying to scrub the coal dust out of their broken nails, the lines of their sunken face. I know sounds repulsive right? But today the grey cinder streets are empty.

I bet everyone was probably freaking out over the whole reaping day but it's only until 2:15 so I guess you could sleep on it.

Our house is almost at the corner edge of the Mote. I only have to pass a few gates to reach the scruffy field called the Meadow. Separating the meadow from the woods, in fact enclosing all of Sector 12, is a high chain-link fence topped with barbed wire loops. In solution, it's supposed to be electrified 24 hours per day as a deterrent to the predators that lived in the remarkable woods. It's actually forbidden to step foot there but I myself was never the one to follow that many rules that I can't attain to. I sigh as I try to tune in the humming that meant the fence is always alive. But now it was dead silent. Concealed by clumps of bushes, I flatten my stomach and slide gracefully under the two-foot stretch that's been loose for years

As soon as I'm in the trees, I get a crossbow and sheath of titanium arrows from a hollow log. I use to always go here since I was 11 years old after my father died, I came here to unwind my inner thoughts, and this place always makes me calm and collected. I occasionally have bad dreams where I always wake up and I always find myself screaming for him to run so I guess this place is sort of my safe haven.

I slide the arrow in the bow and I use my usual line whenever I hunt here where the flesh-eaters roam "Sector 12. Where you can starve to death in safety" and I'd always glance over my shoulder for safety purposes. You never know who's out there

The things I always said about Sector 12 scared my mother half to death so to speak, the things I will just blurt out about it, about the people who rule our country, Panem, from the far city Capitol. Where the richest people lived so to say…

In the woods waits the only person with whom I can be myself with, Nahuel. I can feel the muscles in my face relaxing, my pace speeding as I climb the hills to our place, a rock ledge overlooking a valley. A thicket of berry bushes protects it from unwanted eyes. I decided since I was a little early that I'd begin my hunt

When I caught the sight of a mountain deer grazing on the grass I thought that this was my chance. I lightly took steps on the leave infested grass as I creep like a silent mouse. When I stand on the perfect mark I aim my crossbow and look through the bullsye.

"What are you going to do that when you kill it?" I hear someone echo from the far side which caused the roamers and the deer to vanquish immediately as he scared them off. I turn to glare at the man with my crossbow at aim.

"Damn you Nahuel!" I seethe and he just laughs as he approached me. "It's interesting to see you finding this amusing" I groan.

"Hey Nespit" He says to me. My real name is Renesmee, but when I first introduced myself to him, I croaked it out as I choked with a bread I inherited and I spit it out.

So he thought I said Renespit and then he thought it was a mouthful so he began calling me Nespit. Ironic wasn't it? So I guess it was the official nickname for me.

"What were you going to do with a hundred pound deer in the woods?" says Nahuel as hands me the arrow that I shot. I take it playfully harsh from his hands

"I was going to sell it to the peacemakers" I mutter

"What?" He asks rhetorically.

"Oh so you don't sell the peacemakers?" I ask raising my eyebrow. He just shakes his head.

"No, not today," He answers and I roll my eyes. "It's reaping day remember, the place is crawling with peacemakers" He smiles. To be honest, ever since I met Nahuel he wasn't really bad company to keep.

"Right…" I say sarcastically. He smirks at me

"Think fast" says Nahuel as he throws a rock up in trees. I knew his game and I fire at the direction of the rock and caught a bird. We both giggle knowingly but were pulled away by a loud racing sound and the wind blowing wildly as our meadow begins to darken. We look up to see the huge airplane jet thingy the peacemakers fly in and if they catch us, who knew what they'd do so Nahuel and I thought fast and ran into hiding

We reach up to a huge rock on the very far side of the forest where we were sure nobody would find us.

"Look what I shot" Nahuel holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it and I gasp.

"Is this real?" I ask as I take it in my hands, pull out the arrow and hold the puncture in the crust to my nose inhaling the fragrance that made me drool with saliva. It was real bakery bread not the flat, fine bread like this is for special occasions. Or in this case… "Mm…it's still warm" I say with delight.

"It better be it cost me just a squirrel can you believe it. Think the old man is feeling sentimental this morning," says Nahuel. "Even sent forth his prayers and gave me luck"

"Don't we all feel a little closer today huh?" I say, not even bothering to roll my eyes. "Oh I forgot" I suddenly exclaim. "Lettie left us cheese" I laugh as I pull it out.

His facial brightens like Christmas morning at the treat. "Bless you Lettie. We'll definitely have a real feast". Momentarily he falls into a Capitol accent as he mimics Effie Trinket, the maniacally upbeat crazy woman who arrives once a year to read out the names at the reaping. "Happy Hunger Games" He says as she plucks a few strawberries behind us and takes a chunk out of his bread. "And may the odds –" He tosses in a high arc toward me.

I catch it in my mouth effortlessly and break the soft leaf on top with my teeth. The sweet juices explodes across my tongue "– be ever in your favor" I finish. We always joke about this because the mood is being scared out of your wits. Besides, the Capitol accent is so catchy, almost everything sounds funny in it.

I watch as Nahuel pulls out his knife and slices the bread. He could be my brother physically because he had curly bronze hair, pale-olive skinned; we even shared the same green eyes. But ironically, we're not related or not as closely. Most of the families who work the mines resemble at least one of each other.

That's why my mother and Lettie, with their light brown hair and brown eyes, always look out of place. They are kind of. My mother's parents' were part of a small archery merchant class that caters to officials, Peacemakers, and the occasional Mote customer. They ran a recovery center at the remote nicer parts of Sector 12. Not everyone can afford highly trained doctors so our recoveries are our healers

I think that's where they're relationship really began I guess, for her to leave her home for the Mote was real bravery. Like I cared you know…

"We could do it you know," Nahuel simply says quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"Take off, leave the Sector. Live in the woods. You and I, we could do it," he says honestly.

I couldn't respond to such a preposterous idea which just made it perfect.

"But the problem is our kids," He adds quickly.

We refer to our siblings as our kids even though they're not really. But they might as well be because we practically helped raise them. Nahuel has two little brothers and sister named Leon, Gato and Hiena. They were the sweetest; they were all named after wild cats and it's the meaning of Nahuel's name which is in Spanish. Just like how Violet and I were. Renesmee was an unusual flower found in the remote corners of the world, it's blue like the ocean with brown leaves that spread widely.

"Lettie in the woods" I say like it was obvious. He chuckles

"Probably not" He whispers.

"I'm never having kids" I say

"I might. If I didn't live here," says Nahuel

"You do live here" I say, annoyed.

"I know but if I didn't" He snaps back. "Forget it"

The conversation was wrong on so many levels of wrongness. Leave? I can't leave, how could I leave Lettie, who is by far the only person in the world I loved deeply? How about Nahuel, the man who's always devoted to his family? We can't

Leave so why bother mentioning it? And even if we did…ugh…where did the stuff about kids even come from? It wasn't like we had romantic feelings for each other. I was 12 and skinny when I met the fourteen year old Nahuel. Although he was two years older, he still resembled as a man. It took quite a long time for us to even consider being friends, to stop haggling over every trade and start helping each other.

And besides, having kids wouldn't be a problem for him what so ever. He wouldn't have trouble finding a wife. He's handsome looking, he's strong enough to with stand the work in the mines, and he can hunt. There in the flesh!

Girls at school always whisper about him when he walks by about how much they wanted him. I sometimes get a pinch of jealously but not for the reason people would think. I won't have a hunting buddy anymore and those are hard to find in the times we live in.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask. We could hunt, mark, fish or gather?

"How about we fish in the lake and probably play a little match of mark. We could leave out poles and gather in the forest, get something nice for tonight" he suggests. I smile, great minds think alike

Ah Tonight. After the reaping, everyone is supposed to celebrate. And a lot of people do, out of relief that their children been spared for another year. But sadly two families have to mourn

On our way home, we swing by the Harbor, the black market that operates in an abandoned warehouse that once held coal. The business was created to transport the coal and fish directly from the mines to the trains, the Harbor gradually took place. Given the name, it's totally different from what you expect. We usually trade six of fish we fish for bread, the other two for salt. Greasy Sue, the bony old woman who sells bowls of hot soup from a large kettle, takes half the greens off our hands in exchange for a couple of chunks of paraffin. She was a saint really

Greasy Sue was originally from Sector 5 but then something happened when a friction happened with her family and caused her to move away after her husband, Harry, died almost 15 years ago. Her name is Sue Clearwater. I think that's partially the reason why she's almost mental…_almost_

Nahuel and I walk in the direction to Madge's house, the mayors' daughter. She's in my year of school, and a dear friend of mine since preschool. I know what you thinking that being the mayor's daughter meant she was snobbish and thought she was all that, but in reality she kept to herself. I guess she was like me in that way since neither of us was in a clique like all the fake girls at school. The coincidence was we always ended up together, during lunch and even the gym, ironic isn't it. But we hardly talk which was just perfect

"So how many times has your name been in the ballet?" I ask as we strode on the grey ground.

"Like forty-two in counting" Nahuel says. "I guess the odds aren't entirely in my favor" he laughs non-humorously.

"I'm sorry" I simply say. And he just shakes me off. "If I end up in the Capitol I guess I'll have to settle in a pretty dress"

"You will never go to the Capitol" he says coolly in a matter-of-factly.

"We'll see" I whisper low enough for him not to hear. We reach Madge's front door when Nahuel groans

"Shoot, I promised my mom I'd help her with preparing my brothers and sisters for the reaping at one…sorry I have to leave" he dismisses.

"Oh you have to leave already?" I ask with a light pout.

"Yeah but I have to great Madge first, wouldn't be gentlemanly like of me if I didn't" he jokes and I suppress an eye roll because frankly, I've been doing that a lot lately. Madge opens her door standing in an expensive white dress in all its glory and her blond hair is done up with a red ribbon. 'Reaping Clothes'

"Beautiful dress" Nahuel says.

Madge stares at him carefully, trying to see any heap or speck of sarcasm or if his genuinely giving a compliment. It was a beautiful dress after all but I wouldn't see her as wearing it occasionally. "Anyway, I have to go, I'll come to you right after" Nahuel assures me and gives me a quick side hug before taking off.

"How did you become friends with that guy again?" Madge asks out of the blue. Madge and Nahuel don't particularly hate each other they just have a tough time growing their relationship. Madge and I begin walking when I caught the sight of a shiny treasure

"Hey what's this?" I ask as I pick it up from the ground. It appeared as a pin with a weird bird.

"Oh that's the humming crest bird pin, it's actually supposed to be a lucky charm value to people but I guess it hasn't set forth it" she says sadly clearly meaning how many lives lost during the Games. The annual Hunger Games originally began in the United States for over 77 years ago then it ended and it spread across the world. Canada is the second target so to say. "Kind of ironic right?" she laughs.

I stare at the beautiful majestic pin. It is pure silver, and has an image of a bird with a sort of crown on its head but caged with lots of wire look alike. It is certainly beautiful

"Maybe it'll be put to use" I simply say and we continued the remainder of the hour just enjoying each other's company.

At home I find my mother and sister fully prepared. My mom wears a breeze dress from her recovery days. Lettie in my first reaping outfit at age 12, a skirt and a pale pink ruffled blouse with her hair in two buns on each ends with two small ribbons.

"Oh Lettie you look amazing" I exclaim pulling her in a hug.

"Why don't you also get ready?" My mother suggests and I immediately pause but regained my composure and smile up at Lettie

I go to my room to see a tub filled of water and I knew it was for me. I begin scrubbing my body clean from all the dirt inherited in the forest today and all the perspire I released. After my bath, I move to my room to see a lovely dress laying on the bed for me. I remember because my mom wore it once.

"I think it's time for a little salon session don't we?" she says sweetly but it doesn't faze me at all. It's not that my mom is a bad person but after my dad died, she's been distant from mine and Lettie's childhood so I'm just returning the favor. I let her dry my long bronze wet hair and braid it up leaving strands loose. She smiles at me as her brown eyes stare proudly at me through the mirror.

"You look amazing Renesmee, nobody's more beautiful than you" says Lettie who hushed her voice.

"No beauty can define you" I say as I pull her in a tight embrace. I couldn't imagine the feeling she's having now but I knew it was terrible because I was in her shoes once or twice or three times…

I know she's just worried about her and me and how badly I want to take that worry away but it's not in my hands on this perilous day. But my shield will always be with her

"One egg" I say

"Baby gosling" she finishes and we bought giggle. This was our signature goodnight but since we didn't know the outcome of today, we will just say it during noon.

I sigh after we had lunch. We begin walking through the Mote filled with people lining up for the reaping. I've been through this for the past four years and I got less nervous all the time, but now that I have Lettie with me, it adds tons and tons of pressure on me. I can't lie convincingly even to myself that everything will be okay at the end of this all but there's always that heap of hope right?

People, teenagers all around file in silently and sign in. The Capitol is very cunning when they want to be (which is all the time). They always have a time to keep tabs on the population growth or depopulation of the different Sectors. We discount Sector 13 because it's deprived I guess.

I stand where all the other sixteen year olds stood in the fourth row whilst the 12 year olds like Lettie stood in the far front. I looked around to see for Nahuel and see him standing on the male section behind the 17 year olds. He catches my gaze and smiles at me.

The annual hunger games tour was created by a previous president I'm not too sure of and I sometimes curse at him for making it a universal thing, I mean it was like he actually wanted people to die.

The trick of the Hunger games is they offer two people, male and female to fight in the depths in punishment of the uprising. Called tributes or honor and whoever is the reigning conqueror wins the hunger games and is automatically eligible to live in Conqueror's village but is complied to enter the next year's games so either way we're all toast. The twenty-four tributes or honorees will be fighting for their lives in an arena in honor of their Sectors.

All the honorable people attend the reaping. The mayor of our Sector introduces and then reads the unknown list of past Sector 12 victors. Since it's the first of three years, there was hardly any victors who were willing to attend this event because as they quoted 'To many bad memories' so the victor of America Haymitch Abernathy, a paunchy, certainly looking in his mid fifties who had hollering something lacking in intelligence. He was drunk and we all heard of his moments from sources. We all knew the people he mentored in who miraculously won the hunger games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark almost four years ago. They were both an inspiration to all and how they found love during the games was just romantic…

Effie Trinket then finally steps on the stand all dressed up in typical Capitol clothing and too much makeup for her own good, I mean we can already see her wrinkles showing why hid them, and don't get me started on that blue wig of hers. I shudder at the sight as she taps the microphone twice in testing…

"Welcome, welcome, welcome you all…Happy hunger Games and, May the odds be ever in your favor" she says joyfully. I scoff lowly as the crowd went silent. Happy hunger Games alright. I turn to Nahuel who mouths something to me in the works of 'Before we begin' and I laugh. "Before we begin, we've got a special footage brought to you from the Capitol" Effie says motioning to the big screen.

After watching the awful footage she begins with the ceremony.

"As always, ladies first" she says as she walks up to the ballet box and took the paper. I never really got that system, I mean, you vote for your favorite and you cry when they get killed! Who says vote for them in the first place? Makes me sick…

But I need to be more civilized and more serious. This sudden change made me extremely nervous as I fiddle with the tip of my dress. Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me…

But I was completely shattered when Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium smoothes the slip of the paper and reads out the name. This was worse than I expected. It wasn't me

"Violet Everwood" Effie calls out to the crowd and my heart sunk.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I know it's started off kind of whoopee and all but I certainly assure you that the next chapters will be different I promise you :) Please review and tell me what you thought of it?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** Another emotional chapter. **

**Recap: Lettie Everwood has been called as a tribute to the hunger games. What will Renesmee do now?**

**I think we all know what's going to happen next...**

Chapter Two

Remembering the day I went hunting and being in the herd elk territory I was stubborn enough that I'd be okay after Nahuel specifically told me not to go because of my safety. I went away with my plan. That day was the day my heart literally stopped when I scared off the herd when I tripped on a pile of leaves and they scurried off but actually attacking me, bruising me inside and out as they stepped over me. The impact was so strong that it had knocked every wisp of air in my lungs causing my heart to _almost _completely stop.

That couldn't compare to what I was feeling now, my heart halted, unable to make a sound, no heartbeat is in plain hearing distance, extremely shocked by the name repeats almost 200 times into my brain. I feel someone holding me back as I feel myself collapsing onto the ground.

This can't be true, there has to be a mistake. This can't be happening. I need a recount. Lettie was in the ballet of thousand people. Why her?

I kept assuring her that everything would be okay, that she wouldn't be picked. I was too intransigent that some family would lose a child that I forgot to think of her. This was my entire fault! I think to myself. It should've been me. I've always been the one to get the down why wasn't it me this time? The odds were entirely in her favor. But I guess that doesn't matter now.

I guess I wasn't the only stunned one here because I could hear everyone murmuring unpleasantly as they always do when an innocent twelve-year-old gets picked because, well it isn't exactly fair. And then I see the little goose, my little trumpet. Her face pale and white as snow, fingers shivering by her sides, walking slowly, small steps to certain doom onto the stage, her back facing me and now I can see her pale-pink blouse and her bows on either side of her luscious hair, the beautiful light hair reminding me of the golden trumpet I played as a child.

"Lettie!" the walls of terror and cries erupt out of my throat and my body that stiffened was released and I could move again. "Lettie!" I scream out as I try to shove through the crowd but that isn't needed as the other kids make way for me.

I try to reach for her but the guards' hold me back. I watch as my little sister turns around, her eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall.

I move half gracefully out of the guards' hold and reach her just as she is about to climb the steps. I push her behind my back with one swift.

"I volunteer!" I shout out. "I volunteer as an honoree tribute" I conclude. There was some befuddlement on the stage as I say this.

Sector 12 has never in the last years had a volunteer, mainly because there isn't a person ready to give up their lives. I guess here in Canada it's probably the same as America, each gender, male or female, gets picked for the battle and there isn't anybody willing to risk their lives for someone unless you're part of the ballet.

"Well this is unusual" says Effie Trinket. "Yet lovely um…this isn't the first ultimate contribution of volunteering in the reaping but it is Sector 12s very first volunteer, uh…" she pause, unsure of what to say or maybe it's reminiscing in the previous games.

"Bring her forward, it doesn't matter anyway" The mayor says. Of course it doesn't matter, to him anyway. I was his daughters talking buddy after all.

Lettie is screaming hysterically behind my back. She's wrapping her arms around me tightly like I was a pole. "Please Renesmee, don't go, I need you please don't go!"

"Let go Lettie!" I say a little too rudely as I hoped for but I really don't want to get upset and sob right now. When she didn't let go I release a sigh and I turn around facing her now puffed face filled with streaming tears. "I have to Lettie"

"You lied to me Renesmee! You promised me! That everything would be okay" She sobs fiercely. My heart literally wrenched as I heard that. I did promise her, and I broke it.

"I know I did…but you have to listen to me, you should go find mom and stay with her" I say to her realizing I was running out of time. She bawls out even more.

"No! Renesmee, No!" she cries out. I could feel someone pulling Lettie away from my embrace. I look up to see Nahuel lifting Lettie swiftly off the ground while she protests. "Go get em Nespit" He simply says but his voice unsure. I sigh once again and allow the guards to designate me to the steps. I could see everyone with guilt and pain in their eyes.

"Oh, yippee!" the Effie Trinket gushes. "This is an amazing feint, how glorious the Games are" Huh, now I see, she's pleased that this sector has some oomph in action. "What's your name dear?" she asks. I gulp.

"Renesmee Everwood" I say almost lowly.

"I bet my bunions that was your sister wasn't it. How great this moment is right here folks! Let's give a much needed round of applause for the newest honoree tribute Renesmee Everwood!" exclaims Effie clapping her hands making a mockery of herself as silence crept.

What I didn't expect was the crowd not applauding. Not even the ones who had their fingers crossed in hopes of not being chosen. I was sure that they might have recognized me from the Harbor. I didn't get a chance to acknowledge applause. I just stand there in plain stillness, no movement what so ever.

Doesn't silence usually mean they don't agree? Does it mean that we don't come to an understanding? Well I guess people aren't so agreeing out there

Then something unthinkable happens. I wasn't usually a person to be cared about because I was always the one who gave than receive. But it seemed like Sector 12 was feeling sentimental today. Something shifted when I caught almost every member of the crowd move their right hand to their lips as they plant a kiss on it and move towards their forehead in a salute position with their left hand clutching their heart. This gesture or oath has hardly been used for many years in our sector, mostly used on days of mourn or grief. It means memory, it means thanks, it means good-bye to the person you love.

This causes me to have tears threatening to fall of my pale face. One of the weird things about me was I change skin tone a lot even though it doesn't matter at this point.

Haymitch breaks me off my train of thought as he chugs down his whiskey bottle and erupt a loud burp. "Now that is an all time record" He commented to himself yet voicing it aloud. "Let's continue this show back on the road shall we?!" he exclaims. Effie Trinket sighs as she glares at him.

"And now for the boys!" she exclaims almost a little too excitedly and walks up to the male section ballet and plants her hand into the ballet that contained the boys' names and grabs the first paper slip she encounters instead of roaming around. I didn't have time to focus on what she was doing because I was too busy focusing on the 12 year old girl clutched in her moms embrace as she sobs viciously into her chest.

"Jacob Mako"

Jacob Mako!

That name was so familiar, although I never spoken to him face to face. Jacob Mako.

Life can be such a disappointment; the odds aren't my favor today that's for sure. Curse whoever came up with that phrase. I watch as he makes his way toward the stage with a puzzled and afraid look on his face but he did look intimidating. Tall at height, largely built, jet black hair that moves up in spikes. The astonished of the moment still plastered on his face, he's trying his darn best to regain his composure, but his chocolate brown eyes shows fear. He climbs steadily onto the pedestal stage and takes his stand.

Effie Trinket asks for volunteers and no one pitched. I knew the two older sisters he had wouldn't. I saw them all time afterschool when I walked past the butchery. They're both twins and I knew they couldn't live without each other, heck they couldn't even stand 3 meter radius away from each other.

I guess families do not always stick together on reaping day…

The mayor read out the rules and regulations - but mostly known as the 'Treaty of Treason' as he does every year - that I didn't care less to listen to

Why does it have to be him? Jacob Mako. But I realized why do I care? We weren't even friends.

Not even acquaintances. We don't dare speak to each other. But I remember quite vividly on the almost interaction which happened years ago. He probably forgot about it now but I haven't…

My father had died in the mine accident when he was treating a person in need as they searched for platinum three months earlier in the sourest January anyone remembers. I try my best to forget but my heart can't be brought to that state.

The sector paid a small ransom amount of money as honoree of his passing, enough to cover one mouth of grieving when my mom was expected to get a job. She was still in grief that she didn't have the energy to get one leaving a then tiny seven year old Lettie starving and demanding attention.

I was scared. I needed to act fast and be the bread winner of this family as head of house at only eleven years old!

Anyway one day when I went looking for food at the Harbor only realizing I had no money to cover up and I only really went there with my father as a child, I had to stay days without a single substance of food in my system and slowly starving to death, not Lettie and definitely not my mother. I was sat under a tree and what was worse was it was pouring gallons of water up from the heavens. I was wearing my father's leather coat and it was completely soaked of water. Great three days with nothing and now this!

I couldn't go home only knowing what was left in store. Pain and dead eyes of my mother, and puffed up cheeks and pleading eyes of my little sister all things I dreaded to see.

When I passed by the butchery, the smell of roasted meat was so overwhelming I even felt hazy. The grill stoves were in the back, and a fiery glow spilled out the open kitchen door. I sat up mesmerized by the sudden fire and the lustful scent until the rainstorms interfered, running its cold drops down my long hair and back. I checked the trashcan the butchers left outside for any lucky leftovers but found absolutely nothing.

Immediately a voice was screaming at me and I looked up to see the butcher man telling me to move on along and did I want to call the Peacemakers and how sick he was of having those brats from the Motes digging in his trash. I have to say, the man looked fierce, very huge, wearing a apron on with meat stains all over it, extremely tall, tanned skinned almost prominent to native Americans and a scar on the left side of his face. He said some really mean words so I thought that it was best to put the lid back on and leave. Whilst doing so I saw a boy, with jet black hair and the same skin tone as the butcher, he looked almost like the exact replica of him. That moment our eyes met I think I lost my breath for a while. I regained my composure and just went along. I remember him from school but I knew he always hung around with the other kids so I never really talked to him.

While walking along, I heard the butcher shout and scold the boy for burning the meat. "You're a disgrace to mankind! Why did you burn the meat? You stupid little boy, I'll be provoking all your privileges from now on you understand me?! Bastard feed the meat to the warthogs!" He scowled his son. Wow that was mean. I think.

When I continued my walk and sat under a tree, I felt this feeling that I was being followed. Oh no, it's the butcher, he's coming to scold me with his knife. But I was wrong; the boy who had burned the meat stood at least meters away from me as he tear off the tough chunks of meat gracefully and fed the warthogs. He must've saw how hungry I was when he saw me sitting all alone and thirsty. He's face was red and slightly bleeding. What did the butcher hit him with?

The boy took one glance at the butchery to check if the coast was clear and he then throws the burnt meat at me in the rain…

I couldn't believe it! The meat wasn't raw at all it was fine and roasted perfectly, except the burnt areas. I didn't know if he meant that they were for me but I took it as a go ahead and shoved it inside my coat jacket and walked swiftly away. I could never forget that day, the day he saved my life…

When I got home I scrap of the rusted part gave a piece of meat to Lettie and offered my mom who kindly shook it off. The meat was kind of big so we could have it for three straight days.

When I got to bed I gasp. I couldn't believe it. Jacob Mako saved my life. The next day I passed the boy at school and he's face was totally messed up, red spots on both sides and a prominent blue eye. When I got home I caught him staring at me at the 'little park'. Our eyes met for a split second then he turned away. All I wanted to do was thank him but I didn't have the courage to.

I dropped my head in humiliation and that's when I saw it. The first crystal flower as we call it of the year. I called the crystal light…

Till to this day I still couldn't forget it, Jacob Mako, the boy who saved my life with meat. And now we're going to be in the same arena fighting for our lives! How can someone show gratitude there?

The mayor finishes his reading and Effie instructs us to shake our hands. His are warm and smooth and hard as those slices of meat. Jacob stares at me right in the guy and smiles weakly which means good luck and a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

We turn back to the crowd and Effie declares us as "Meet this year' tributes of the 77th annual hunger games tour. Happy hunger games and May the odds be ever in your favor"

Oh well, this is it. Odds are somebody will get to kill him before I do or that I'll probably be dead before he kills me.

I guess its true what they say, everything happens for a reason…'

The moment the oath ends, we are taken to 'court'. Not like going to court with guards around and us standing with an attorney or something, but a group of peacemakers marches us through the door of the Justice doom Building. Maybe honorees have tried to escape in the past. Highly doubtful I guess.

I'm left alone inside, thinking about the outcome of this. What am I going to do now? I didn't even acknowledge my surroundings; this place was the wealthiest place I've been in my life. Beautiful painted pure leather chairs, rich carpets no speck of dust in sight, the fabric soft under my feet and chandeliers crystals shining brightly.

My mother and sister were the first to come through the door. I reach out and pulled Lettie into a tight hug, her arms around my neck, and head on my shoulders. I kept assuring her that everything will be okay and kept reminding them what to do.

"Please try to win Renesmee, I know you can" She cries out.

"I'll try Lettie, just please be careful out here, don't accept any bribery from them, it won't help" I didn't know the emotion that went through me when I saw that but I knew that I was more determine to protect her for as long as I lived.

"You can do it, you fast and strong and you can hunt" She says.

"Of course, I love you little trumpet" I say hugging her tightly. I look up to see my mom staring at us with eyes beginning to literally burst into tears. I then get up and move to her and grip her arm tightly "You listen to me, and you listen carefully…you can't turn out again"

"I won't it was just me being-" she begins her voice breaking.

"Well, start being attentive, whatever you do, no matter what circumstance occurs, you've got to be there for her, you have to promise to risk your life for her, that girl is special and whatever you do keep her that way, love her…and promise me you'll get through whatever you see on the screen." My voice has risen to a scream. In it are all the bottled up anger and all the fear.

"I wasn't myself but I promise Renesmee, my whole life will depend on her" She assures me as a tear falls off her pale cheek. I nod

"Don't cry mom, don't cry, just take care of her" I say, I understand how she was feeling to an extent. She was afraid of now depending on one child and losing the other. She was angry at herself for not caring. But I knew Bella Everwood was stronger than that even though I wouldn't admit it.

"Just please win Renesmee" My sister says.

"Of course, we'll be rich like Haymitch" I reply releasing a non-humorous chuckle.

"I don't care about being rich, just please try, pinky swear me that you'll try" says Lettie. Motioning her last finger, I lock with it.

"Pinky swears I'll try" I say and I know I'd do anything Lettie wanted me to do. I know I have to.

The Peacemakers then came into the room and just had to ruin the moment and it was incredibly hard to know that I might never see them again. "I promise. I love you both" and everything just went quiet as they left.

Someone new enters the room and when I look up I see the most beautiful woman. I am astounded to see the butcher's wife standing before me, Jacob Mako's mother. I mean, wasn't I the one who was going to kill her son? But we kind of know each other as we all see each other in the Harbor. Lettie always sells her lamb cheese to her so I guess that's where we know each other. She was a complete saint, whenever my family was in need, she'd always send forth the meat from the butchery. Unlike her devil of a husband, she's one of the sweetest ladies I know.

She sits on a chair and crosses her legs almost comfortably and gives me a packet. I check inside to see chicken strips in it. I smile at her thankfully.

"Thank you" I say. She nodded with a weak smile. The butcher's wife wasn't a very talkative person. I remembered that today, when Nahuel and I had bread, that he had a little treat as well. "My friend and I had your chicken spread today, thank you" I say. She shrugs with a smile.

My next was even more unpredictable. Madge walks into the room and pulls me into a tightening hug as her face is filled with urgency.

"Where's that pin you found?" She asks as we pull away. I realize that I still had it with me in my hand and I show her. She takes it swiftly out of my hand and places the circular silvery pin on my dress. "They allow each sector to wear a thing that reminds them of home, almost a sentimental value, which is why I need you to wear this at all costs, do you understand?" She says as she fixed the majestic bird on my dress.

"Yes" I say.

"You promise me?" She asks and I nod in return. Chicken strips and now this. I guess people are feeling sentimental lately with the gifts they usher.

Lastly hopefully, Nahuel enters the room and maybe there's nothing going on between us but whenever I see his face and he opens his arms, I just feel a sense of secure and serenity and never hesitate. He's always been my third safe haven. I felt safe whenever I was in his strong hard-muscled arms against me.

"I'm fine" I say and I feel him shake his head. "No I am"

"Listen to me Renesmee" He begins. "You need to win this, you're strong, and brave…get to a crossbow, that's the best choice."

"I can't exactly do that Nahuel, and they might not even-" I say remembering last year's events where they only had to make spiked arrows with sticks and rope.

"Then you make one okay" says Nahuel. "Even a normal arrow is better than a titanium one"

I didn't understand at all, how could you crossbow without titanium arrows, I've tried that and it didn't end well.

"Renesmee, it's just adapting to life, think of it as you hunting" He says.

"I can only hunt predators Nahuel. Animals" I say

"Aren't we animals ourselves, there's no difference" He replies.

"This is a matter of life and death, there are only 24 of us and one remains standing" I say as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and it'll be you, I know it" He concludes and just then the Peacemakers enter the room and taking him away. I scream in fear.

"Whatever you do Nahuel, please don't let them starve!" I cry out squeezing his hand.

"That's impossible Renesmee! I'll never do that! And remember I l…" And then they immediately break us apart from our embrace and not allowing him to finish.

I then came to realization that this was it. I guess it was the unvanquished truth…

**A/N: How did you like it? Again sorry but I promise stranger things will happen. Please tell me what you thought, I need it. I know I suck at writing but I am really just a beginner. **

** I'd like to thank Cathy (PeetasAndHerondales) for inspiration. **

**Should I leave Jacob's last name or change it to Black?**


End file.
